I'll Be There To Catch You When You Fall
by bakapiko
Summary: [The Last One Chosen]Galbatorix has a secret. A secret that Eragon could never believe. A secret that, if destroyed, could put all of Alagaesia in danger. And, as Eragon discovers Galbatorix's past, promises and lies don't only break. They shatter.
1. The Escape

Author's Note: Hey' sorry if this fanfic's boring! This is my first fanfic. Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

PROLOGUE:

**THE ESCAPE**

_It is time._

Laena got out of bed and put on herblack, hooded cloack. She tucked her sword into her belt and peeped outside of her bedroom door.

_The coast is clear._

Laena crept out of her room, shutting the door softly behind her. She was standing in a dim lit hallway with long rows of doors on either side of the walls. She wrinkled up her nose in disgust. The air around her smelt like garlic and stale meat. Her father never really cared about freshening the air with flowers and other sweet-smelling things.

_He never really cared about me, _Laena thought. _That's why I'm running away,_

Laena crept down the hall, touching the hilt of her sword, just in case any of the guards caught her. She kept on walking until she reached a flight of winding staircases. She ran softly and quickly, down the staircases, her long, dark hair fanning out behind her.

When she reached the ground, panting, shewas standing in front of a wooden door. It looked familiar. Laena's lip curled. It was the door her father forbid her to touch. Laena grasped the doorknob and turned it open.She walked into the room behind the door.

The room was empty, with the exception of a table sitting in the middle of it. Laena gasped. On top of the table stood a green stone. The stone glimmered from the light through the window above. Laena picked it up. The stone felt smooth and warm against her skin. Suddenly, she heard voices and footsteps on the floor above.

_They know_, she whispered.

Laena bolted out of the door, hiding the stone underneath her cloack. She ran down more flights of steps until she reached the castle kitchen. She flew out of the back door into a messy garden full of vines and twigs. She ran towards the castle walls which kept outsiders out of the castle and climbed it using using the vines as support. She swung her body over the wall and landed on the ground with her two feet as gracefully as a cat.

Laena took off down the streets of Urubaen as fast as her feet could carry her. She heard shouts and angry voices behind her. People looked out of their houses to see what the commotion was about. Laena glanced behind.Guards were running after her, shouting and waving their swords.

She stopped when she reached the gates of Urubaen. Laena sighed, looking at the closed gates. She glanced behind. The guards were getting closer. She panicked, looking left and right frantically. She knew what she had to do. It was the only way to escape. Laena shouted out a few magic words. The guards halted in surpise as she diseppeared in a beam of green light.

* * *

Author's Note:Well, hoped you liked my fanfic! I'll try to make it longer next time! Chow! 


	2. The Stranger

**CHAPTER 1:**

**THE STRANGER**

_Your eyes are as green as the greenest trees,_

_Your hair is as black as the dirt on the ground,_

_Your lips are as red as-_

Eragon Shadeslayer paused in front of the paper, a quill in his hand. Saphira chuckled softly behind him. _What, _Eragon spun around, glaring at her. Saphira looked amused, chuckling even louder. _Hair as black as dirt, _Saphira said, _Arya would'nt be too pleased_. Saphira's ice-blue eyes glanced at the paper in front of him. Eragon growled, tearing the paper into bits and throwing them onto the floor of the study in his tree house at Ellesmera.

Eragon was just about to reach for another piece of paper when he heard suprised and angry voices below. He looked at Saphira. _Do you want to find out, _Saphira asked. Eragon jumped onto her back. Saphira spread her wings and soared through the air. She landed beside a crowd of elves. Eragon jumped off Saphira's back and walked towards the crowd, curious.

"What happened?" a voice asked behind him.

Eragon jumped. "Arya!" he exclaimed. Saphira laughed. _Remember the poem, _she said. Eragon turned red. Arya put her hands on her hips. "What happened?" she repeated, her eyebrows raised. Eragon shrugged, still blushing. Arya sighed and pushed her way to the front of the crowd. Eragon followed her.

Eragon gasped. A girl was lying on the ground. her eyes closed, her dark hair spread out behind her. She wore a black, hooded cloak with a sword at her right hip. She was clutching something green. Arya bended over to inspect her. She touched the girl's cheek. "She's cold, but still alive," Arya said, getting up.

"Eragon?" Arya said looking at him. Eragon looked up. "Could you and Saphira bring this girl to the queen? She's at the large tree house near the clump of trees over there." Arya gestured towards her right. Eragon nodded. He picked the girl up, bride-style. Her head lolled onto his shoulder. She moaned as he brought her to Saphira. _Poor girl, _Saphira said, sympethatic. The girl was still clutching the green thing underneath her cloak.

He heaved the girl onto Saphira and swung himself onto her too. "Should have brought the saddle," Eragon grumbled, looking down at the girls face. She was actually quite stunning, in a way. She had pale skin and long eyelashes. She looked about fifteen; a mini version of Arya. Saphira took off into the air.

After what seemed a few minutes, Saphira landed in front of a large tree house. Queen Islanzadi was already waiting in front of the door. The queen rushed towards Saphira. "Arya had already told me what happened!" she said. Eragon jumped off Saphira, still carrying the unconcious girl. _Stay here, _Eragon said to Saphira. Saphira nodded. _I will,_she said.

Queen Islanzadi beckoned Eragon to follow her. Eragon followed her into the tree house, walking up flights of staircases and into a few rooms. At last, they paused in front of a wooden door carved with pictures of flowers. The queen opened the door and went in, with Eragon behind her. The room was large, with a lot of furniture and a balcony to look out of.

"Place her here," Queen Islanzadi said, patting the large bed on the other side of the room. Eragon laid the girl gently on the bed, brushing away stray hair from her face. Eragon was suprised to see the girl still clutching the green thing. "Do we just leave her here?" Eragon asked, looking at the queen's stunning face. "Yes," she said, "I will send someone to see to her later." Eragon nodded.

"Are you sure she's not dangerous?" Eragon asked, looking down at the girl's unconcious face. "Well, I'm not really sure," the queen said, "We'll find out soon enough." "Well, I should be going now," Eragon said, bowing. "Thank you, Queen Islanzadi." Queen Islanzadi smiled, radiating the room with her beauty. "See you soon, Eragon Shadeslayer."

* * *

Author's Note: Thanks, my first reviewers! And yeah, I can't wait for the movie! 


	3. Maria and Vari

**CHAPTER 2:**

**MARIA AND VARI**

Laena woke up, rubbing her sore head. She looked around. The sun was shining from the window. She was lying in a humungous bed in a large, beautiful room. She looked down at herself. She was still wearing her black cloak and clothes. The green stone was still in her hands, as smooth and warm as ever.

A woman bustled into the room. She was very tall with pointed ears and long, fair hair. _An elf, _Laena thought. "Oh, good! You're up!" the elf said, beaming. "Who are you?" Laena asked, clutching the stone even tighter. "Oh, I'm Maria!" the elf said, her blue eyes wide. "And what's your name, dear?" "Laena," Laena muttered.

Maria beamed. "Well, Laena! You'd better get up! I've already brought clothes for you to wear! I'll wait outside!" Maria bustled out of the room, shutting the door behind her. The elf had laid a beautiful, velvet gown on the foot of the bed, with a few other undergarments.

Laena got out of bed. She laid the stone carefully on the table beside her bed. She stumbled towards the door which she thought was the door of the bathroom and flung it open. She was right. Laena stripped off her clothes, laying them in a big pile outside the door with her sword on top of the pile. While taking a shower, Laena admired the paintings of trees and flowers on the bathroom wall.

After showering, Laena wrapped a big, fluffy towel around herself and stepped out of the bathroom. She put on the undergarments that were laid out on the bed and slipped the gown over her head. It was as if the gown was actually made for her. It fitted her perfectly. The skirt trailed the ground, swishing, whenever she twirled.

Laena walked towards the dressing table and tried on a lot of perfume from Jasmine oil to Oak oil. She combed her long, wet hair with the pearl comb laid on top of the dressing table. When she finished combing her hair, she decided to look into the large wardrobe at the corner for shoes. She walked towards it, curious. She gasped when she opened it. There were various gowns lined up in a row with rows of shoes on the shoeracks in the wardrobe.

Laena picked up a pair of velvet-coloured shoes to match her gown and put them on. She wobbled a bit as she was normally used to wearing boots, not high-heeled shoes like these. Laena wobbled towards the door which Maria had disappeared through. "Ummm... Maria?" Laena said, poking her head outside of the door. Maria was talking animatedly with a tall, handsome elf. Laena coughed.

Maria spun around. "Oh, Laena! You're ready!" she said, beaming. The tall elf smiled at Laena. He touched his lips with two fingers and said, "Atra du evarinya ono varda," Laena, who was well educated and knew a lot about elves, touched her lips with two fingers and responded, "Atra du evarinya ono varda." The elf finished off their greeting with, "Un atra mor'ranr lifa unin hjarta onr." "I'm Vari," the elf said, "And you must be Laena."

* * *

Authors Note: Well, here's your 2nd chapter! I wont be updating for a while! I've got school o( Sayonara!


	4. The Meeting

**CHAPTER 3:**

**THE MEETING**

_"ERAGON!"_

Eragon spun around. Saphira was looking at him intently, with her head cocked to one side. _What, _Eragon asked, looking suspiciously at her. _Arya was looking for you,_ she said. _She's waiting for you down there. _Eragon's brown eyes brightened. _My, my, eager aren't we!_, Saphira teased, chuckling. Eragon blushed. He ran down the staircase leading to the outside of the tree house. Arya was waiting for him, right in front of the door.

Eragon ran into her, both of them toppling to the ground, with him on top of her. "Ow!" Arya muttered. "Sorry, Arya Svit-kona," Eragon apologised, getting up. He held out his hand to her. "Never mind," Arya mumbled hastily, getting up herself. Eragon swore he saw a flash of pink in her cheeks when she got up.

"Eragon Shadeslayer," Arya said, her dark green eyes looking at him. "Follow me." Eragon nodded and followed her. _What is it?_ Saphira asked in his mind. _No idea, _he replied. _I'll tell you later._ Eragon followed Arya into a clump of trees. They stood on the edge of a clearing. "MASTER!" Eragon cried.

Oromis was standing in the middle of the clearing. "Ah, Eragon Shadeslayer! You have arrived!" Oromis exclaimed, "Come here!" Eragon made his way towards the old elf, stunned.The elf didn't always venture far from his hut._ It must be something important,_Eragon thought. Arya just stood at her place, looking at Oromis solemnly.

When Eragon was just about to put two fingers to his lips, Oromis stopped him. "We don't have much time!" Oromis hissed in the ancient language. Eragon stopped in surprise. "Listen carefully, Eragon." Oromis said. "This is very important! You must not tell anyone about this meeting and the imformation I am about to give you!" Eragon nodded. "I promise," he said, in the ancient language.

Oromis looked relieved. "Listen," he said, looking at Eragon, "Last night, somebody broke into Galbatorix's castle and stole the last dragon egg." Eragon raised his eyebrows in surprise. Oromis continued, "The thief got away... with magic." Eragon raised his eyebrows even higher. "What colour was the egg?" Eragon asked. "Green," Oromis replied.

Eragon gasped. "The green thing! It was an egg!" he cried. "What are you saying, Eragon Shadeslayer?" Oromis asked. "It all makes sense!" Eragon cried out. "Last night, a girl materialized out of nowhere! She was clutching a green stone! She must be the thief!" Oromis raised his eyebrows. "Contain yourself, Eragon Shadeslayer," he said calmly.

"I must see her!" Eragon said. "If that's what you want to do, I will go now," Oromis said, "Goodbye, Eragon Shadeslayer and Arya Svit-kona." Before Eragon could open his mouth, Oromis had already disappeared in a shimmer of golden light.

Eragon looked at Arya. "Do you wish to follow me, Arya Svit-kona?" he asked. Arya smiled and shook her head, "I have other things to do. I will visit the girl later," she replied. Arya turned around and disappeared into more clump of trees.

* * *

Author's Note: Thanks all my reviewers! By the way, by answering some of your questions, more will be revealed about Laena soon! ( Laughing an evil laugh ) Chow! Wanna watch the world cup!


	5. The Dragon's Song

A/N: Sorry! Haven't been updating for a while! Too busy with school stuff... Anyways, here's the next chappie!

* * *

**CHAPTER 4:**

**THE DRAGON'S SONG**

After having breakfast, which was brought up to her, Laena decided to explore Ellesmera. Laena had heard about Ellesmera, the elven city, but had never seen it. "Maria?" she called. Maria popped her head into the room. "Yes, Laena?" she said. "I would really appreciate it if you give me a tour of Ellesmera," Laena said, smiling.

Maria stepped into the room, looking a bit troubled. Just as she opened her mouth to speak, Vari stepped into the room. "I'll give you a tour," he offered. Maria's face broke into a smile. "Thank you, Vari," she said, grateful. Laena gave Vari a smile, her dark eyes shining in excitement. "Great!" she exclaimed.

o o o o o o o o o o o

"-And this is the lake," Vari said gesturing towards a beautiful, blue lake. Laena gasped in amazement. The water was so clear, she could see fish swimming around in it. "It's beautiful!" she exclaimed, looking around. Afew elven couples were strolling together beside the lake. Laena saw a male elf present a red flower to his mate and tuck it behind her ear.

She gazed up at Vari. He was watching a kissing elven couple. His face looked sad. "Why are you so sad, Vari?" Laena asked. Vari turned his violet-eyed gaze on her. "It's nothing, really," he said. Laena leaned up and gave Vari a peck on the cheek. Vari smiled. "You do know how to cheer up a heartbroken elf, Laena," he said. Laena grinned. "I do it all the time," she joked.

Vari laughed and hugged her. "I have a feeling we're going to be very good friends!" he said, grinning broadly.

o o o o o o o o o o

Laena returned to her room that afternoon after the tour. She collapsed on her bed, sighing. She snatched the green stone from the table beside the bed and held it up at arm's length, so that it caught the light. Laena sat up and laid the stone in front of her. She started to sing a song her mother used to sing for her before she died years ago.

_Sleep my angel,_

_Close your eyes, _

_Dream sweet dreams, _

_About dragons and unicorns,_

_Night in shining armour, _

_Fighting to save you,_

_A beautiful princess,_

_Holding a green stone-_

The green stone started to squeak and move. Laena stared at it, wide-eyed. Cracks began to show on the surface of the stone. Laena gasped. A small, green head popped out of the stone, along with it's strange body. The creature landed with a squeak on Laena's bed. "A dragon!" she gasped. The dragon looked at her with bright, emerald eyes. Laena reached out to touch it.

Pain burst through her arm, like daggers. Laena tried to scream but could not. She tried moving it, unsuccessfully. After a while, the pain reduced, leaving her arm still tingling. Laena glanced nervously at her hand. Her palm had something silvery on it"Gedwey igsania," she thought aloud. The dragon squeaked. Sha reached out to stroke it. The dragon's scales were gleaming under the light.

Suddenly, she heard the door open. Laena looked up. A young manwas standing near the door. His eyes fell on the dragon. "It's hatched," he said, softly.

_

* * *

A/N: _Well, hoped you liked it! Bye! 


	6. Her Enemy

A/N: Hey! Thanks for all your reviews! Here's the next chappie!

* * *

**CHAPTER 5:**

**HER ENEMY**

Eragon stood in the middle of the doorway, staring at the little, green dragon on the girl's bed. The girl raised her eyebrows at him and said, "Who are you?" Eragon raised his eyebrows at the girl's slight rudeness and replied, "I'm Eragon Shadeslayer, and you are?" The girl gasped.

"Laena," she said softly, trying not to meet Eragon's gaze. The dragon on her bed squeaked. Eragon's gaze fell back onto the dragon. "You're a rider," he said shortly. _Like my father, _Laena thought. The dragon squeaked. "What are you going to name him?" Eragon asked. "It's a male?" Laena exclaimed. "How did you know?" Eragon grinned. "I just know."

_My name is Izane._

"What was that?" Laena gasped, looking around frantically. She heard the voice chuckle. Eragon was chuckling too. "What!" Laena gave him a suspicious look.

_I am talking here! Do you have food? I'm hungry!_

"The dragon!" Laena gasped.

_My name is Izane. AND I'm hungry!_

I'll go get food for Izane," Eragon said chuckling, as he walked towards the door, "You and Izane can have some bonding time." Eragon bolted out, shutting the door behind him. Laena glanced at the dragon, who was looking brightly at her, with emerald, green eyes.

_What's your name,_Izane asked, his head cocked to one side.

_Laena,_Laena answered. _You can speak!_

Izane growled under his breath. _Of course! Why do humans always think dragons are dumb!_

Laena laughed, _Sorry, Bjartskular!_

_Appology accepted, Laena._

_Do you always speak so politely?_

_Yes._

_Do you have, you know, your other kind?_

_Well, yes! Theres three of us!_

_Do you know their names?_

_I'm not sure. I always knew there was a Saphira._

"Saphira," Laena said, softly. "Saphira." Laena remembered the incident that happened a few months ago. Laena remembered there were two people in her fathers office; her father, and a man.

**(FLASHBACK)**

_Laena walked towards her father's office, humming happily. It was still raining outside. She paused outside her father's door, about to knock, when she heard an unfamiliar male voice inside._

_"-can't betray him!" the male voice exclaimed. "He's my friend!" _

_"I just want the dragon!" Laena's father growled. "She's the only female! She's the only dragon who can produce more eggs!" Laena heard the man mutter something like,"Saphira." Her father continued, "I gave you Thorn, and THIS is how you repay ma!"_

_"I want you to swear to me that you'll-" Laena's father muttered something she couldn't hear. The other man muttered back. "Good!" her father laughed. An evil laugh. The laugh that still gave her chills when she thought about it._

* * *

A/N: Okay! Here's the chappie! Hoped you enjoyed it! I'll update more if you guys give me more reviews! Bye!


	7. Falling In Like

A/N: Sorry for not updating my chapter for a long time! I had exams (UGH!) and other stuff to do... anyways, here's your next chappie!

**CHAPTER 6:**

**FALLING IN LIKE**

'' Uh, Laena?" Eragon said, coming into the room with a dead rabbit in his hand. Laena snapped back into reality, her father's evil laugh still in her mind.

_Nyumeee! Rabbit meat! _I zane said, licking his lips. "Here Izane," Eragon called, laying the dead rabbit onto the floor. Izane jumped off the bed and devoured the rabbit, spraying bits all over the floor. Laena winced.

"Don't worry. I'll clean it up," Eragon said grinning at her. Laena's heart did a flip-flop. She couldn't help it. Somehow, he _did_ look cute when he grinned like that. "Are you an elf?" Laena blurted out, looking at Eragon's pointed ears.

"Well, yes, no, not really, kind of, maybe, not much, I don't know!" Eragon grinned sheepishly.

Laena smiled. "You know, you can make a really cute comedian," she said. Laena clapped a hand to her mouth.

_Why did I say that? _she thought,_ Now he'll know my sudden feelings for him._

Izane laughed, spraying bits of rabbit all over the floor. Fortunately, Eragon didn't get the hint. He just smiled at the remark Laena made.

_Oooh! That's a relief! _Izane said mockingly.

_Whatever, _Laena growled.

"Are dragons reallt that fast in picking up words?" Laena blurted out. Eragon scratched his head.

"Not really. Saphira; my dragon, had to learn to speak," Eragon said, glancing at Izane thoughtfully, "Izane must be a very intelligent dragon."

_You can say that again,_ Izane said jumping on the bed, obviously finished devouring his rabbit._ Plus, I know what one multiplies two is!_

Eragon laughed. _Saphira,_Laena thought, _Saphira and Eragon, my father's most hated enemies._

Laena glanced at Eragon, who was chuckling at Izane's 'humurous' jokes. Somehow, Eragon's brown eyes met her own dark ones and she could feel herself turn red.

_Stop it, Laena! _she scolded herself. _You can't fall in love with one of your father's most hated enemies!_

"Enjoying yourselves?"

A tall beautiful elf was standing in the middle of the doorway, eyeing Eragon, Laena and Izane. "Arya?" Eragon turned red. Laena and Arya greeted eachother in the elf manner while Eragon just stood there, still red at Arya's presence.

"Where's Saphira?" Arya asked, turning her dark-green eyes towards Eragon, sitting on the edge of Laena's bed.

"She went off hunting," Eragon answered. Arya nodded as if she understood. Her gaze fell soon turned towards Izane. "And who's this?"

_Izane, the last dragon, Arya Svit-kona, _Izane said, bowing his head. "Pleased to meet you, bjartskular," Arya said.

"Eragon," Arya said, suddenly serious. "Have you asker Laena the question?"

Eragon looked confused. "What question?" Arya sighed. She looked at Laena gravely and asked, "How did you get Izane's egg?"

Laena trembled._ Caught,_ she thought. "I-I-I-I d-d-don't know," Laena said, her dark eyes troubled. She felt the world spinning around her. Then, the world went black.

A/N: Wohoo! At last, the 6th chapter! Sorry if it's short... BYE!


	8. A Dream

A/N: Sorry for not updating for so long.. I had to go for camping and stuff..

**CHAPTER 7:**

**A DREAM**

Eragon smacked his hand to his forehead when Laena collapsed. "You shouldn't have said that!" he said, forgeting to be polite. Arya ignored his rudeness and said sarcastically, "Oh, I didn't know she was so frail and weak!" She cocked her head to one side innocently, her green eyes greener than ever.

Eragon was just about to say something when Arya stopped him by putting her finger onto his lips. Eragon stopped, suprised.

"Don't say anything," she said softly.

While getting up, she touched his cheek and smiled, "Goodbye, Eragon Shadeslayer," she said, pausing at the doorway. She smiled again, and shut the door behind her, leaving a very puzzled Eragon.

He shook his head. _Women,_he thought. His eyes darted towards Laena who was still collapsed on her bed, her lips slightly parted.

Izane was looking worridly at her. _I tried entering her mind,_ he said, _but she blocked me out! Her mind is like a brick wall! _Eragon's lips twitched, trying not to laugh.

Eragon tucked the blanket under Laena's chin while Izane curled up next to her. _Thank you rider,_ Izane said, raising sleepy eyes at him. Eragon nodded.

_Goodbye, Izane, _he said, walking out of the room, shutting the door softly behind him.

o o o o o o o o o o

Eragon collapsed onto his bed at his tree house, lying on his back. He put his arms behind his head and stared at the ceiling above him. He smiled to himself, remembering how soft Arya's fingers had been on his cheeks. He sighed contently.

_Eragon?_

Saphira landed in front of him, smelling of dead rabbit._ How did your day go? _Eragon asked, looking at her.

_Well, I caught a few deer, that's all. You? How'd your day go?_

Eragon smiled, shrugging, _Oh, it was great._

_Why?_

_I met the last dragon. He hatched._

_He did! What's his name! It's a he right!_

Eragon smiled at Saphira's enthusiasm. _Yes, Izane and yes,_ he said, laughing.

_Who was the thief? _

_A girl called Laena._

_She's a rider now? _

_Yes._

Eragon yawned loudly before Saphira could ask anymore questions. He turned to his side. _Goodnight, Saphira, _he said. Saphira curled up in her own 'bed' and closed her eyes.

_Goodnight, little one._

o o o o o o o o o o

_Eragon saw a boy and a girl sitting in a small room, hands tied behind their backs. The girl was crying, while the boy muttered reassuring words to her. Suddenly, two guards marched into the room, thrusting two more people into the small room; a man and a woman._

_The man was shouting at the guards, threatening them. The guards just laughed at him. One of them whipped his back with a long, brown stick. The man threw his head back in pain. He looked familiar.. Very familiar..._

"RORAN!"

Eragon's eyes snapped open. He sat up, drenched in sweat. _What is it, little one? _Saphira looked at him worridly, appearing by his side.

_I saw Roran! _Eragon said, gasping for breath,_ And Katrina! They are in danger! _Saphira nuzzled him reassuringly. _It might just be a dream, little one, _she said, concerned.

"IT WAS NOT A DREAM!" Eragon cried out loudly, "IT WAS-!" Eragon stopped in mid-sentence. A servant was in the middle of the doorway. looking alarmed. "What do you want?" Eragon grumbled, not looking at her.

"Arya Svit-Kona wanted to give you this," the elf said, handing him a folded piece of paper.

Eragon mumbled a 'thanks' and took it. The elf went out of the room, smiling pleasantly to herself. Eragon unfolded the piece of paper, staring blankly at the words that were written out on it. Saphira read over his shoulder.

_Dear Eragon Shadeslayer,_

_I want to tell you that your lessons with Master Oromis will resume tomorrow. Meet him at his hut before dawn. Saphira is also required to come as she also has lessons with Glaedr. Thank you._

_Arya_

_Seems like our lessons are starting, _Eragon said to Saphira. _Yes, Eragon, _she said. _We must get ready tonight. Eragon nodded._

_I wonder if Laena's having lessons with Master Oromis tomorrow, _he said.

_We will see,_ Saphira said, _We will see._

A/N: At last! I finished the 7th chapter! Keep on giving reviews! It will help me in the chapters more to come! Bye!


	9. Kisses and Confusion

A/N: This chappie is kinda sudden, so yea, you guys just have pretend it's interesting, kay!

**CHAPTER 8:**

**KISSES AND CONFUSION**

Saphira landed with a tud in front of Oromis's hut. Oromis came out to greet them. "Eragon Shadeslayer! Welcome!" he greeted, "And you too, bjartskular!"

_Pleased to meet you again, master, _Saphira said, bowing her head.

Oromis looked around. "Glaedr will be arriving! Right about-"

A huge, golden dragon landed beside Oromis, the ground shaking underneath them. _Hello, Eragon Shadeslayer and Saphira,_ Glaedr greeted them. Eragon and Saphira bowed in response.

"Is Laena coming?" Eragon blurted out quickly.

Oromis raised his eyebrows. "Why do you ask, Eragon?" he asked. Saphira snorted, with a cloud of smoke puffing from her nostrils.

"Just wondering," replied Eragon, "So, what will we do today?"

"My, my," Oromis said, "You are eager!" Eragon smiled foolishly and shrugged. Oromis continued, "You will not be only learning, but teaching as well."

"WHAT!"

Saphira laughed at Eragon's suprised face. Glaedr looked on amusingly at him. "Who will I teach?" Eragon asked warily, though he already knew the answer.

"Laena," said Oromis, shortly.

The ground rumbled with Saphira and Glaedr's chuckles. Eragon glared at them. This made them chuckle even louder. Even Oromis had a smile on his face.

"What's so funny?" Eragon snapped, scowling at Saphira.

_Your face! It's so funny! It's like your'e going to teach the Ra'zac or something! _Saphira laughed louder.

"You will be teaching archery and sparring, and leave the rest to me," Oromis said. Eragon heard footsteps behind him.

"Ah, Laena! You have come! Welcome!" Oromis greeted.

Eragon turned around. Laena still looked pale, but Eragon could feel the strength and determination within her. Her sword was buckled at the waist and she was holding a beautifully made bow and a few arrows.

Laena bowed in front of Oromis and Glaedr politely. Then, she turned her dark eyes towards Eragon. He noticed that there were flecks of green in her eyes. Eragon pushed the thought aside quickly.

"Eragon Shadeslayer, pleased to meet you again," she said, smiling. Eragon smiled back.

Eragon still kept his gaze on her when she was greeting Saphira. He couldn't help it. Somehow, her hair seemed so... sparkly, and she smelled of jasmine oil and oak; so different from Arya.

Eragon shook his head. _What am I doing! _he thought, _She's supposed to be my student!_

Saphira heard this and began to hum a love song. Eragon turned red. _Oh, shut up, Saphira! _he snapped. Saphira just chuckled and continued to hum the same song again. Eragon groaned.

o o o o o o o o o o

"Where's Izane?" Eragon asked Laena, sitting on the ground, panting. They had sparred non-stop, and Laena seemed very good at it.

"Still at the tree house," Laena replied, plopping onto the ground beside him. "He'll come for training tomorrow."

"Oh," Eragon said shortly.

"Tell me more about yourself," Laena said, looking at him.

"Now?"

"Yes, now."

"Uh.. I hate spiders, and I have this fascination with flowers. Theyr'e just so beautiful!"

Laena raised her eyebrows, "What?"

Eragon grinned, "How about you?"

"Well-" Laena began, but was cut short by Oromis.

"Time to learn archery, Laena!" Oromis said, walking out of his hut, "I'll watch." Oromis settled himself on a log beside the hut. Laena groaned. "I'm not good at archery!"

"Don't worry," Eragon grinned, "I'll help." Laena strung her bow and pulled.

"Now, you let go," Eragon said, calmly. Laena released it. The arrow shot through the air for a bit, but then dropped down right in front of the target made out of wood.

"I can't do this!" Laena wailed.

"Try again," Eragon said, glancing at Oromis. He was gone. _Where is he now?_ Eragon wondered. Laena strung her bow again and pointed the arrow towards the target.

"Wait," Eragon said, "Your'e a bit, you know." He gently put his hands on her waist and steered her so that she was looking straight at the target.

"Concentrate on the target," Eragon said softly. He put both his hands on her cheeks and made her look forward. Her skin was cold underneath his warm hands.

"Let your neck relax, Laena," Eragon said, almost in a whisper. He closed his hands around her neck, and whispered in a reassuring tone, "Relax."

Laena's neck relaxed. "Good," Eragon said, releasing his hands from her neck, "Now, release."

Laena released the string. The arrow shot through the air, but this time, it hit the target. Laena jumped for joy. She threw her arms around him and kissed him fully on the lips.

Laena stepped back quickly. "I'm so sorry," she mumbled. She turned and ran away.

(A/N: Hehe... I kinda copied the scene in Princess Diaries 2, so yea... Couldn't help it!)

o o o o o o o o o o

Arya peered through the clump of trees.

_Laena kissed Eragon. Laena kissed Eragon. Laena kissed Eragon._

Those were the thoughts that came into her head. Arya felt hot tears roll down her cheeks. She wiped them away.

_Why am I crying? _she wondered.

Arya felt a deep burn in her chest.

In her heart.

_Why am I like this! _More tears rolled down her cheeks. She felt confused and angry. _Why? What's happening to me!_ Arya stood up slowly, her green eyes bright and filled with tears.

_I do not love him,_ she thought, her heart burning.

_I DO NOT LOVE HIM!_

A/N: Well, that's it. I might not update for a long time because I haven't finished writting the 9th chapter yet... I'll try to finish it as soon as I can! Sayonara!


	10. The Mission

A/N: OMG! OMG! OMG! At last!! I get to update another chapter in, I don't know, 6 MONTHS!! Sorry, if you guys just forgot about everything that had happened in the story!! Feel free to reread , if you guys have the time:) MAJOR author's block and, plus, I'm trying to write my own story. Hope you guys forgive me and happy reading!! (2 more weeks till Eragon the movie comes out!!)

Disclaimer: (For once in my life, I finally remembered to write a disclaimer!) I do NOT own Eragon. If I did, Arya would get killed by Eragon because she didn't love him back, and Garrow and Brom would still be alive!! ;)

* * *

**CHAPTER 9:**

**THE MISSION**

Four months had passed by quickly in Ellesmera. Eragon was still confused. Arya had been avoiding him, and Laena had tried not to be alone with him. Izane, on the other hand, had grown a lot. His scales were shinier and he was much more stronger. Laena could ride on his back and he could hunt down his own meat for supper with Saphira.

_My first kiss._

Those were the thoughts in Eragon's head. Well, actually his first kiss had been with a girl called Calla, but they were only six that time. It couldn't be considered a real kiss anyway.

"Hello? Mr.-I-know-everything-Shadeslayer?"

A voice snapped Eragon back from his daydream. Laena was standing in front of him, hands on her hips, looking paler than he last saw her.

"What?" he snapped back. Laena and Arya's sudden coolness towards him made him more crabbier than usual.

"Queen Islanzadi called us. She said it's important," Laena said coolly, "Come on."

Eragon followed her through trees and thick bushes until they reached a small tree house he had never noticed before. Laena knocked on the door of the house.

"Come in," a voice inside called.

Laena opened the door, ushered Eragon inside, and shut it softly behind her. Islanzadi, Arya and several other important-looking elves were settled around a huge, round table.

"Please do sit," Islanzadi greeted Eragon, gesturing towards a chair beside Arya. Arya stiffened when Eragon sat next to her. He could see her clenching her fists until her nuckles turned white.

"Hello, Arya," Eragon said, smiling at her unreadable face.

"Hello, Eragon," Arya said stiffly, not daring to look at him in the eye.

Laena took a seat opposite Eragon. He caught her eye but she pretended to be fascinated with the table. She traced her finger around the patterns of dragons carved onto the table.

"Now!" Islanzadi called out, "Since everyone's here, let's get started!" Eragon raised an eyebrow.

"Get started?" he repeated, "On what?"

Islanzadi gave him a small smile before continuing. "Good question Eragon," she said, "That's why I said we'll get _started_!"

Eragon swore he heard Laena snort, but when he glanced at her, her face looked serious and buisiness-like.

"Galbatorix has sent an army of urgals and humans to capture Eragon." She paused. "He claims that Eragon stole the last dragon egg and... kidnapped his daughter as well."

"Galbatorix has a daughter?" Eragon asked, "And I didn't even _steal _the last dragon egg! Laena did!"

Laena gave the young man a cold look. "Well, if I didn't steal it, Galbatorix will have two dragons siding him now!" she said, glaring at Eragon.

"Well said, Laena," Queen Islanzadi said, giving Laena a half-amused, half-angry look, "But _stealing _is not exactly what dragon riders do." Laena turned beat red.

Islanzadi brushed the matter aside quickly. "It doesn't matter!" she said, "Let bygones be bygones! We have more important mattewrs to discuss!"

Suddenly, a loud voice rose above Islanzadi's. "Can we get started, mother?" Arya said, "Galbatorix is more important than stealing... or secret..._ affairs._" She glanced at Laena and Eragon coldly. Laena gave one right back. Eragon was too confused to do anything just yet.

"Right, my daughter," Islanzadi agreed, "As I said, Galbatorix's army will come to attack us. We must be prepared. It has been rumoured that the other dragon rider will be with them."

Her piercing eyes rested on Eragon. "That's why we're sending our most honouroble dragon rider to Urubaen to settle the date of war between our two... worlds."

Eragon almost fell out of his chair in suprise. "What?!" he gasped. One of the important-looking elves rolled his eyes.

"It _has _to be _you_!" he said, "_You_ are the person Galbatorix fears most!" Eragon widened his eyes.

"Galbatorix is afraid of _me_?!" he said aloud, "Why?!"

Laena sighed and said, "Well, he's afraid you'll bring up the reign of the legendary Dragon Riders. More and more dragon riders will be born and help you try to defeat him. He's afraid he'll be destroyed from the face of the earth forever." Everyone stared at her. "I think," she added.

"Somebody must have caught up on her reading," Arya muttered. Laena gave her a glare.

"At least reading's better than getting jealous of world... _affairs_!" she spat back. Arya narrowed her eyes at Laena. Eragon could just feel the anger boiling up in each of them.

"As I said," Islanzadi said in a booming voice, looking sternly at Arya and Laena, "We'll be sending Eragon. Of course, he can't go alone. Arya and Laena will be accompanying him."

"WHAT?!" Arya and Laena cried out in unison, "I CAN'T GO WITH _HER_!!"

They stared at eachother accusingly. "Mother," Arya said calmly, "Let Laena go with Eragon. I don't have to go! Anyway, both of them are riders and I'm just.. um... a _useless_ elf!" Arya smiled fakely at Laena, who did the same back.

"No, Your... uh... _majesty_!" Laena said, "I don't have to go. After all, I haven't finished my training!" She gave Arya a triumphant smile. Islanzadi gave both of them a stern look.

"No excuses," she said coolly, "Both of you are going, and that's final!"

"Plus, it will bring both of you _closer _together," an elf called out.

"You don't have to rub it in, Vilos!" Arya snapped

"Calm down, Arya," Islanzadi said, giving her daughter a don't-be-rude look, "As I said, FINAL! Three of you will be leaving in two more days. Try _not _to run into Galbatorix's army. We will take care of them."

And with that, Islanzadi got up and swept out of the room with the other elves right behind her. Soon, only Eragon, Arya and Laena were in the room, staring coldly at eachother. Well, actually Laena and Arya were doing that. Eragon was staring confusedly at them.

"It was just a stupid kiss, Arya Svit-Kona! Nothing more!" Laena hissed, "Anyway, _I _kissed him! So you have no right to ignore Eragon!"

"Look who's talking!" Arya said in an icy voice, "If you weren't so _afraid_, you'd be _married_ by now!" She glanced coolly at Eragon.

"I'm. Not. Afraid!" Laena hissed through clenched teeth.

"Fine," Arya said, "Be that wat then!" She got up and walked out of the door, her nose in the air.

"Arya-" Eragon began just as the door snapped shut. Now, only Laena and Eragon were in the room.

Eragon gave Laena a weak smile. "Um.. Laena?" he said meekly. Laena made a 'Harumph!' noise and walked steadily out of the door, giving Eragon one last icy look before she left. Eragon was left alone there, in shocked silence.

_I will never understand women, _he thought, shaking his head.

* * *

A/N: I am now staring at the cover of the 'Mythic Vision: The Making of Eragon' book. Haha! I can't believe I actually bought that!! I'm head over heels in love with Eragon:) Seriously, can't wait for the movie. Ed Speleers, who plays Eragon is actually kinda hot!! ;) Haha! Anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter and please keep on giving me reviews because I'm actually thinking of deleting this story. (P.S. Has anyone actually heard the song Avril Lavigne composed for the Eragon movie?! I couldn't listen to it as my mum stole the speakers from thios computer:p). 


	11. A Promise

A/N: Hey!! Sorry for the long wait!! A small dose of author's block. Plus, I'm struggling to not make the characters in my (Very, own, original) story too mary sue-ish. :) Lol. Anyways, here's the next chapter. And, Mariya Kutana? Yeah, unfortunately for you (and me), Ed Speleers already HAS a girlfriend! Ugh!! No idea who the heck she is.. :)

Disclaimer: (Sigh) I do not own Eragon or any of CP's characters. I only own Laena, and Izane. So there.

**CHAPTER 10:**

**A PROMISE**

Laena woke up to the sound of Izane's loud humming. Humming a tune she knew so well. _Good morning, Laena, _the dragon greeted her, _Or should I say, good afternoon._

Laena sprang out of her bed. "What?!" she exclaimed, "It's already the _afternoon?!_"

Laena had been awake all night, thinking about Eragon. She felt guilty about ignoring him. After all, he didn't do anything bad to her at all. He didn't even kiss her back. Well, not really anyway.

_Are you going to tell him?_

Laena stared at Izane, knowing perfectly well that Izane was talking about Eragon. She scrambled into her boots.

_About what? _she asked. Izane began to hum casually.

_Oh, you know. About you being the enemy's daughter._

Laena's dark eyes fastened at Izane's green ones. _We may have the same blood, but he is not my father! _she said, _He was never and never will be!_

_What makes you think that? _Izane asked.

_He has done nothing for me, _Laena replied, starting to look for her sword.

_Is that so? Then why does he bother to educate you?_

_He doesn't teach me, _said Laena, looking under her pillow, _He pays people to teach me._

_Then why does he bother to pay people to teach you?_

_Because he wants to educate me, _Laena said, tossing one of her dresses to the floor.

_Then why does he bother to educate you and pay people to teach you?_

_Because- _Laena narrowed her eyes up at Izane. _Hey, what's this? Some kind of questionairre? _Izane chuckled.

_Apparently so._

_He doesn't love me, _Laena stated, producing her long-lost sword burried underneath her clothes.

_What makes you think that? _Izane asked, _Doesn't he educate you, teach you how to spar, use a bow, horse riding, and most importantly... magic?_

Laena fell silent for a moment. _He doesn't let me explore anywhere in or beyond the castle except for my room, the kitchen, the stables, the dining room and the library. He doesn't care about me. He doesn't care about his country. He only cares about his 'top secret' work._

_Do you care about him? _Izane asked.

Laena pondered with the question for a moment. "I don't know," she said out loud, searching for her belt, "I just don't know."

_He may not seem to love or care for you, _Izane said, _But he is a father. A parent. And deep down, somewhere in his heart, he must love you. Even the tiniest bit._

Izane touched Laena's head slightly with his nose as she tucked her sword into her belt. _Do you think so, Izane? _she asked.

_I know so, _he replied, _I promise._

O O O O O O O O O O

That day was not a relaxing day for Laena, nor even for the inhabitants of Ellesmera. Everyone was busy preparing for the battle against Galbatorix's urgals. New bows, swords, arrows, sheilds and, even, armour were being prepared. Though it was only going to be a small battle, the elves took the battle seriously indeed.

Some elves were training at the training grounds- archery, sparring- everything they neede to do to prepare for the small battle. Laena easily got everything she needed for her journey the next day.

She got a new bow, as her old one was practically crumbling to pieces anyway, a few arrows, food- enough to last her for a few weeks, soft travelling boots, a new saddle for Izane, and other neede essentials.

When Laena got back to her tree house, Izane was nowhere to be found. Feeling worried, the young girl immediately tried to contact him. _Izane, _she called, _Where are you?_

_The lake, _was Izane's calm reply. After dumping her things onto her bed, Laena stepped out of her tree house and made her way to the lake her elf-friend, Vari, had shown her.

Relief washed over her when she saw the familiar green form sitting at the edge of the lake. But, Izane was not alone. Beside him was the huge, blue frame of Saphira, and right between them was the person Laena didn't want to see most- Eragon.

Laena started to be fascinated with the ground when she approached them. _Laena, _Izane said warmly. Those were one of those times when Laena knew nobody could ever replace Izane. He was like a brother to her, with the exception of their physical appearences.

_Hello, Saphira, _Laena greeted. Saphira bowed her head in response.

"Hello... Eragon," Laena said, rather stiffly, and still looking at the ground. Eragon, who was sitting on the ground, glanced at her quickly before muttering a 'Hello'.

Izane gently pushed Laena to the ground beside Eragon with his head. _Is this a trap? _Laena grumbled. Izane's eyes twinkled silently. Saphira looked on in amusement as if sharing a very private joke with Izane.

_I would very much like you to settle this little spat you are having with Eragon, _Izane said, _Otherwise, it will be not safe for you to travel together tomorrow._

Laena hugged her knees to her chest, glaring at the ground. She gave a loud sigh and finally said, "I'm sorry, Eragon." Eragon's head turned towards her in suprise.

"For what?" he asked warily.

"For kissing you and... ignoring you."

"Oh," Eragon looked at the ground.

"Do you forgive me?"

Eragon stared at her thoughtfully for a minute before his face broke into a smile. "Yes, I forgive you," he said, "I'm sorry too, if I did anything wrong to you." He grinned widely.

Laena smiled back. She swore she heard Saphira give out a huge sigh of felief. "Friends?" she said, extending out her arm to Eragon. He reached out to grip her hand.

"Friends," he confirmed, shaking it.

"What about Arya?"

As soon as Laena mentioned Arya's name, Eragon dropped her hand and his grin disappeared. The girl noticed and muttered, "Sorry." Eragon shook his head.

"No, it's alright," he said, staring at the clear, blue water of the lake, "I probably should just give up. She doesn't love me, and she never will. She has stated that so many times, but I was too stubborn to believe her. She has moved on and so will I."

"I promise I will never fall in love again," he added quietly.

_Don't worry, little one, _Saphira said, looking down at Eragon with warm, sapphire-blue eyes, _You have me. _Eragon smiled.

"Yes," he agreed, "I have you, Saphira." He looked at Laena and Izane.

"And I have my friends too," he smiled warmly.

_Indeed, _Izane said, bowing his head. Laena smiled.

"We have to go now," she said, getting up, "We need to prepare for tomorrow's journey. Goodbye Saphira and... Eragon." Izane stood up and let Laena climb onto his back He was about to take off when Eragon stopped them.

"Wait," Eragon said. Laena and Izane both turned to look at him. Eragon glanced at Saphira. "I,I mean, _we _would like to say something," he said uncomfortably, "I know this sounds soft and, um, sissy-like, but, Saphira and I would like to say to you, since you're our friends and all, um, sorry if this sounds soft, but, we would like to say, um..."

Laena gave Eragon an encouraging smile. "We'll always be there to catch you when you fall," he finished, looking at Laena's confused face, "That's a promise from us to you."

A/N: Well. hope you liked this chapter. I got the mood all wrong though. Ah well.. I can't wait to watch Eragon tomorrow!! I can't believe I actually got to book the tickets for the movie.. :) Sorry for changing the title.. AGAIN!!! I'm never happy. ;) Fine.. I won't delete this story.. Not now anyway. I'm currently reading New Moon by Stephenie Meyer and it's amazing!! Hope they're making a movie out of it soon:) Anyways, Saphira, here I come:)

P.S. I'm sorry, but I might not continue for a very long time. My exams are just around the corner and I will not have the time to update much. Thanks for reading and reviewing!! 


	12. Never ending Dreams

A/N: Hey there!! It's been such a long time since I've updated, and hopefully, you guys are still following my story. This chapter is supposed to be short, so please don't mind it's short-ness, yeah? I'm introducing a new character. Hope you guys like her. Thank you VERY much to those who had read and reviewed. It means so much to me. :)

Disclaimer: I love Bobby Pendragon!! (That was... random.)

* * *

**CHAPTER 11**

**NEVER-ENDING DREAMS**

At last, the day arrived. Everyone huddled around Islanzadi's tree house to witness the departure of the three heroes. Eragon looked tired, but managed to stride confidently towards the curious crowd.

Next came Laena and Izane. Izane, who was in the air, landed on the ground with a thud. Laena jumped off him, looking as bright as day. Eragon and Laena exchanged smiles as Laena took her place beside Eragon.

Islanzadi appeared, but Arya was still nowhere to be seen. "Where is the third traveler?" Islanzadi called out, "where is she?"

"Right here."

Arya stepped out of the crowd. She had a rather large pack on her back, and a sword was sheathed at her waist. Eragon took his time admiring her beauty. From her flawless skin, to her striking emeralds she called eyes. She was indeed, beautiful.

Laena nudged Eragon, making him snap out from his daydream. "Listen," she hissed. Islanzadi was holding up her arms, signaling for the crowd to be quiet. As soon as the crowd of elves had settled down, she smiled.

"The day of truth is coming, and the journey of fate is about to begin," she said, "now let's give three cheers for our our three heroes for being brave enough to go on a journey which could bring danger, and worst of all… death." Eragon's heart skipped a beat at the mention of death.

The crowd cheered, though fear could be seen in their eyes. Eragon felt worried though he restrained himself from showing it. "I would like to present each of our brave heroes a gift," Islanzadi said, holding up three chains with three small pendants on each of them.

She slipped one over Arya's head. The pendant was shaped like a dove, with a red stone in the middle of it. Islanzadi kissed the top of Arya's head.

"This dove represents love. For love means sacrifice. And sacrifice is what you may need in a battle," the queen said softly.

Then, she took Laena's hand and layed the chain on it. She closed Laena's fingers over it.

"The lion," Islanzadi stated, "a symbol of courage and bravery. You should fear nothing but fear itself."

Laena peered at the pendant closely. A small yellow stone was resting in the middle of it. Islanzadi turned towards Eragon, holding the last chain. She slipped it over his head slowly.

"The dragon," she said softly, "perhaps the greatest one of all. It symbolizes strength. The strength to fight with courage, the strength to hold on to every last bit of strength you have, and the strength to let your loved ones go…"

_For love is a powerful thing, _Saphira added wisely.

"May the stars watch over you, Argetlam," Islanzadi whispered in the ancient language, "and may Saphira fight by your side till the end."

_I will_, Saphira said.

Queen Islanzadi turned towards her daughter again, with tears in her eyes. "Promise me, Arya," she said, "promise me you'll take care of yourself and not let hate overcome you. Promise me that, my daughter."

Arya's stubborn eyes saddened. "I promise, mother," she said, "I promise." Islanzadi kissed the top of Arya's head and whispered something to her.

"It is time to go," the queen said out loud.

Eragon and Laena jumped onto their dragons. Eragon held out his hand towards Arya and beckoned her to ride on Saphira with hi,. Arya hesitated, but took it and the young man swung her onto Saphira behind him.

"I hope this is not the end," Islanzadi said. Laena smiled.

"It is the end of the beginning, but the beginning of the end," the girl said.

"The beginning of a new adventure," Eragon added, "but for now, we must say goodbye."

Both dragons kicked off into the air, with the crowd cheering below them. All three heroes waved goodbye to the queen and flew of to their destined destination- the start of their new journey.

Together.

O O O O O O O O O O

Fallon looked out of the window into the night's sky. The moon's bright light shimmered through the only window of the girl's spacious room, casting it into shadows outlined on the walls.

The dream she had that morning had kept her awake the whole night. It seemed so real, yet so fake. The girl in her dream seemed so familiar. The way she talked, and, even, the way she walked. Why, it was as if she was looking at a mirror.

Fallon got back into her bed, pulling the sheets up to her chin. People thought she was crazy. A crazy princess. Her father- her own _father_- had locked her up in this room, not daring to expose her to the world. _His _world.

Fallon knew she was not crazy. Not right in the head, yes, but not _crazy._ _Never _crazy. There were only two people she loved in the world. Her nanny, Nilaen, and _him_.

Fallon knew _he_ was the only one who understood her_. He_ was the one who would sing her to sleep at night and hold her as if he could never let go. _He_ was the one Fallon had always wanted to be with.

Pain shot through the girl's body. Fallon screamed and trashed about. She was screaming, and shouting out _his _name. She heard someone come into the room and lie down beside her.

He cradled her, whispering something into her ear. A lullaby. _Their_ lullaby. Fallon stopped screaming when she heard his voice. A sweet melody hummed through her ears. She opened her eyes wide enough to meet his. Darkness engulfed her, propelling her back into her never-ending dreams.

"I'll always be there to catch you when you fall, Fallon."

* * *

A/N: Yay-ness! Any guesse who Fallon is? Hee hee!! Well, hope you liked this chapter. I'll try to update as soon as possible. Please review!! Ciao. :) 


	13. Freedom From Him

**A/N: Wow. I don't even know how long I haven't continued! I want to thank ALL of my reviewers. You guys rock, and if I could, I would DEFINITLY give all of you one huge HUG! Seriously. If you've totally forgotten the story, here's a recap on what happened: Eragon, Laena and Arya (along with the dragons) are on a journey to Urubaen to set the date war between the king and the Alagaesians. Laena and Arya hate eachother, and Eragon… well, he's Eragon. Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I'm not CP. I'm not the one who planned on writing four books instead of three. (Yay! FOUR books!)**

**CHAPTER 12**

**FREEDOM FROM HIM**

Laena leaned her head against Izane's neck as they soared through the sky. The wind seemed as if it was humming a melody, and that made the girl's eyes droop heavily.

_Sleep_, Izane said.

_No_. Laena yawned loudly. _It's still morning._

_You didn't sleep a wink last night, _Izane said, concerned.

_I am not sleeping, _Laena said stubbornly.

Izane sighed. _Fine, then. But don't blame me if you fall off._

_Fine._

Izane chuckled at Laena's sudden stubborn-ness. _You always seem to _amuse_ me, Laena._

After a few hours of flying, the party of five decided to descend into the nearest clearing for a rest. Laena stretched her legs as soon as she got down from Izane's back. Eragon came up to her, grinning widely.

"That was fun," he said. "Better than riding around boring old Ellesmera, huh?"

Laena smiled. "I wouldn't call Ellesmera 'boring' if I were you." She glanced sideways at Arya, who was busy rubbing her sore legs. "The princess might hear you."

Eragon smiled again, though his eyes held sadness. "Aye. Maybe."

The young girl walked back to Izane. _Someone seems happy,_ Izane greeted.

_It feels nice to be happy,_ Laena said. _I have never felt this happy before_.

_When I was still in my egg at the castle, I constantly had visions of you, Laena,_ Izane said. _In the castle, you never did once smile. It is very nice to see you smile now._

Izane touched Laena's head with his nose in a comforting kind of way.

"Laena!" Eragon cried, running up to her. His face looked scared. "There are enemies coming! Saphira said so!"

"Galbatorix's army?" Laena gasped, alarmed.

"No," Eragon replied, "but they are still dangerous!"

_Let's go!_ Izane said, as Laena swung herself onto his back.

"So much for resting," she grumbled to herself. Izane heard this and chuckled.

He spread his wings and soared into the sky, following Saphira closely.

"You'd better be right, Eragon!" Laena heard Arya shout.

_Hold tight!_ Izane warned.

Laena held on as Izane flew higher into the sky. The sky looked darker than it was before, and Laena had the suspicion that it was going to rain.

"Be careful, Izane!" Laena screamed, as lightning flashed nearby, narrowly missing the dragon's head.

_We'll have to fly lower!_ Saphira said, diving down.

Izane followed suit.

"The enemies are getting closer!" Eragon shouted above the howling wind.

_They're suspicious!_ Saphira said, alarmed. _Fly faster, Izane!_

_Yes! _Izane flapped his wings harder. Laena was practically glued to him as the dragon sped.

_I haven't had much excitement in ages!_ Izane whooped, making turning upside down in the air.

At the same time, a strong gust of wind blew, making Izane lurch. Laena widened her eyes as her grip on Izane loosened.

"No, Izane!" she shouted, as the wind blew harder. Izane propelled backwards and Laena lost her grip.

She was falling.

_Laena!_ Izane yelled. He tried to dive down after her, but his rather small size was preventing him to do so.

The wind was too strong.

Laena squeezed her eyes shut as she fell down. In just a few seconds, she was going to meet her death. _If only I could tell Izane and Eragon how much I-_

Suddenly, she felt two strong arms grab her from underneath. "Told you I'd be there to catch you," a familiar voice said.

Laena opened her eyes. "Eragon!" she exclaimed.

Eragon grinned at her. "This is one of the reasons why I wear a belt," he said to her, indicating towards the belt he was wearing. It was securely strapped to Saphira.

Arya snorted. "Enough with the flirting, Eragon!" she said. "We've got a king to crush."

Laena winced.

_Laena!_ Izane's panicked voice fought into her head.

_I'm alright, Izane, _Laena reassured him.

_I'm glad then,_ was Izane's relieved reply.

Thunder rolled above them and rain started to drizzle down. Laena clung awkwardly onto Eragon as Saphira flew faster. Izane was right behind her.

_Oh no,_ Saphira said suddenly.

"What's wrong, Saphira?" Eragon asked.

_The enemies!_ Saphira replied, her voice high in fear. _They've seen us!_

"We'll have to fly higher!" Laena called out.

Eragon stared at her. His hair was dripping wet. The rain had started to pour. "It's dangerous up there!" he said.

_They're attacking!_ Saphira yelled. An arrow whizzed past Laena's head.

"We'll have to fight them," Arya said from behind them.

"But…" Eragon began.

"I'd rather die thinking that I actually _fought_ to live," Arya said darkly. "I am not dying thinking that I _ran away_ from death."

Eragon sighed. "Fine, then," he said. "Saphira! Bring us to where the enemies are!"

_Aye, little one,_ Saphira dove to the ground_. Be careful!_

She landed on the ground with a thump.

They were still in the outskirts of the Du Weldenvarden forest.

_They're coming!_ Saphira said.

"Saphira! Izane! Go!" Eragon commanded, jumping off Saphira. He gently let Laena down and turned to help Arya.

_We will help,_ Saphira said.

"No! If the enemies know we're Dragon Riders, they'll take us _straight _to the king!" Eragon said.

"Umm… Isn't that what we want?" Laena cut in.

"They already _saw _the dragons," Arya said.

Eragon turned red. "Well, um…"

Saphira sighed. _If you say so, Eragon,_ she said. _We'll go._

_Be safe, _Laena said to Izane, as he followed Saphira into the air.

_I will,_ Izane replied. _You be safe._

"There they are!"

They was a ruffle of trees as figures stepped out of them. There were seven of them all of them were wearing cloaks with hoods to cover their faces.

Each of them had a weapon. Weapons Laena had never seen before.

"We saw you on dragons," one enemy said. "Where are they?"

"What dragons?" Arya asked coldly.

The enemy laughed, pointing a dagger at her. "Nice try, lady," he said. "Tell me, which ones of you are the Riders?"

"Riders?" Arya said softly. "I don't know what you are talking about."

"We're only trying to survive here, lady," the man said. "We won't hurt you if you answer those two simple questions."

Arya snorted. "Why should I answer if I don't _have_ any answers?" she tested.

"Then I'm afraid we'll have to hurt you," he said, lunging at her.

The others followed suit, attacking the trio at every angle possible.

Laena drew her sword, slashing at her attackers. Her three attackers ducked easily.

One of them swung a fist at her head. Laena tried to block it with her sword. Unfortunately, the fist managed to hit the side of her face.

Laena growled, slashing her sword at him. He stopped it with his hand, managing to hold it without a hint of a scratch on his hand. "I don't think you need this," he murmured.

The attacker closed his hand over the sword's blade and yanked it out of Laena's grasp.

"Hey!" she protested. "That's not playing fair!"

"We don't play fair, girl," another attacker snarled.

"We don't _play _at all," the third one hissed.

Someone grabbed Laena from behind. "Let me go!" she yelled, struggling.

"Do you think we're _stupid?_" the person holding on to her asked.

"Yes!" Laena slithered out of her captor's grip and ran.

"Get her!" someone shouted.

"Laena! Behind you!" Eragon's familiar voice warned her.

Suddenly, the girl felt something bump into her back and she fell to the ground with a crash.

Her head knocked onto something rock-hard. She gasped as pain shot through her head. Warm blood gushed out, soaking her hair.

Someone above her choked and the thing on top of her rolled down from her back into the pool of blood beside her.

It was on of her attackers.

And, to Laena's shock, he lowered his head to the blood and licked it.

Laena felt her head spin as Izane's voice rang through her head. _Laena? Laena? Are you_ _alright?_

_He licked my blood, _was all Laena could say.

The attacker turned his head towards Laena, his hood still pulled down to hide his face. Laena managed to make out the emerald-green eyes hidden under the hood.

"Sleep."

Laena's world closed over her and the last thing she could remember were the two sharp, pointed fangs gleaming at her…

O O O O O

Fallon stared out of her window, watching the two birds sitting on the tree outside. The birds were twitting excitedly at eachother, which made the girl smile.

"Fallon?"

The young girl turned around excitedly at the sound of his voice. "Murtagh!" she exclaimed, running to him.

Murtagh smiled sadly, patting the excited girl on the head. "I have bad news, Fallon," he said in a sad tone.

"Bad news?" Fallon repeated, her eyes wide. "Is it… bad?"

The man managed to chuckle. "Yes, it is," he said, crouching down to meet her eyes. "Fallon, your father is sick."

"Father? Sick?" the girl repeated, confused. "I'm sick too. What's so bad about that?"

Murtagh sighed. "Your father's dying, Fallon," he said gently.

"He's… dying?"

"Yes."

"He will be gone soon?"

"Yes."

"Won't that be good news then?"

Murtagh stared at her. "What?"

"If he dies, Alagaesia will be happy again." Fallon half-smiled. "And I'll be… free."

"Don't you care if your father's _dying?"_

"I don't really know him," Fallon replied, fingering her dress. "Why should I care?"

"He's your _father_, Fallon," Murtagh said. "You _should_ care."

Fallon stared at the floor. "I'm sorry, but, I _can't."_

The girl looked at Murtagh. "If my father dies, you would be free too," she whispered. "Don't you want to be free?"

"I.." Murtagh trailed off. He then sighed.

"See?" Fallon said. "That's what everybody wants, isn't it?"

"Yes," Murtagh agreed. "Freedom from King Galbatorix."

**A/N: Yay! Finished typing this at last! I really, really hope you liked it! Your guesses about Fallon were right! She's Laena's twin sister! Hope you review, and maybe I will continue!**


End file.
